1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc brake and, more particularly, to a disc brake which is designed so that the generation of brake noise is prevented when the brakes are applied.
2. Description of Prior Art
When a disc brake is activated, a pair of friction pads that are attached to the brake are subject to low amplitude vibration. If this vibration is transmitted to a caliper or other components of the brake, brake noise, i.e., squeak or judder, is generated.
To prevent the occurrence of such brake noise, for example, Japanese Utility Model Post-Examination Publication No. 1-33871 (1989) discloses a technique wherein an elastic material, e.g., rubber or grease, or a special shim with a low coefficient of friction is disposed between a backing plate and a friction member, which constitute a friction pad, to prevent the generation of brake noise by the damping action provided by such an elastic material or shim.
However, the above-described prior art cannot suppress the vibration of the pad itself and is therefore inadequate to prevent brake noise.
It is known that brake noise can be reduced to some extent by chamfering the pad. However, no satisfactory clarification has yet been made as to the optimal dimension for chamfering and how the pad should be chamfered in relation to the caliper.